La noche que nevo en el desierto
by Shadowmew
Summary: Hay una gran sequía en varias aldeas, no ha llovido en 2 meses,¡la situación es critica! Gaara ve una estrella fugaz y algo extraño sucede. ¿Que pasara? Capitulo 4 Up! El corazón sabe lo que la mente ignora ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**La noche que Nevo en el Desierto**

**Capitulo 1 Un Simple Deseo**

**Otro fic extraño, ya es costumbre XD, Leanlo y dejen review Onegai! Dedicado a todos con mucho cariño en especial a Hikaru-chan, gracias por los animos 3 See ya!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Para Gaara era una noche comun, estaba en el techo de su casa contemplando las estrellas, la luna resplandecìa bellamente en cuarto creciente, habìa gran silencio, la mayorìa de las personas debìan estar durmiendo.

Aunque su rostro no lo mostrara estaba realmente preocupado, hacia 2 meses que no llovìa, la sequìa estaba matando el ganado y las cosechas, el comercio hiba muy mal, como Kazekage habìa recurrido a pedir ayuda a otras villas, pero todos estaban en las mismas condiciones, por alguna extraña razòn no se dignaba a llover.

Mirò la boveda celeste con fastidio, como buscando algo nuevo, de repente algo le llamo la atención.

_Una estrella fugaz_

No creìa mucho en esas cosas de pedir deseos, pero ¿Qué podìa perder?

_Ojala que llueva pronto _

Ya no habìa rastro alguno de la estrella, decidio que era mejor entrar a la casa comenzaba a hacer frio, miro por ultima vez el cielo para su sorpresa un objeto luminoso se dirigìa hacia el a toda velocidad.

¡¡¡Por Kami sama! ¡¡¡Ten cuidado, Apartate! Una voz femenina que se escuchaba a corta distancia le adevertìa peligro.

Pummmmmmmm!

Una extraña chica habìa aterrizado forzosamente en el techo de Gaara.

¡¡¡Rayos! Me rompì el Ala

Gaara analizo a la chica en silencio, debìan tener la misma edad, Cabello blanco corto con dos mechones largos, ojos azul cielo, de piel palida, vestìa un kimono negro atado con un obi blanco. Lo que màs llamaba la atención era que en lugar de manos tenìa dos enormes alas blancas y un brillo leve azul cielo como un aura le cubrìa todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tu y que haces en el techo de mi casa? Pregunto el pelirrojo con desconfianza y poniendose en pose defensiva.

La chica le observo sin prestarle atención a sus palabras.

Gaara le miro enfadado -¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquì?

La chica entendio que no tenìa màs remedio que responder, Ok, no te enfades, soy Shi Hieru… y aterrize forzosamente porque algun humano pidio un deseo en el momento preciso, eso hizo que mi ala se rompiera y cayera aquì, contento?

Gaara no podìa creer lo que escuchaba, si lo que la chica decìa era cierto, era una Diosa, "La Diosa de la muerte Frìa"

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no me engañas? ¿Una Diosa con un ala rota? Se supone que las diosas son inmortales, no pueden sufrir ninguna clase de daño.

La chica lo mirò con fastidio, Bah, los mortales creen saberlo todo, para tu información soy una Diosa principiante, aun soy muy joven apenas tengo 500 años, ademàs todas las Diosas principiantes tenemos un hechizo que nos hizo Kamisama para que si un humano pedìa un deseo sincero bajaramos inmediatamente a cumplirlo aunque claro no importando las consecuencias en la Diosa.

El shinobi sonrio, si la chica mentìa tenìa mucha imaginaciòn.

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Kuso, como duele!

El pelirrojo se hacerco a la chica y le ayudo a levantarse-No muevas tu ala, solo la dañaras màs, vamos a mi casa, ahì te vendare.

La chica asintiò aunque desconfiada, no confiaba en los humanos, eran seres demasiado imprevisibles.

Gaara vendo su brazo comprobando sorprendido que no era un Henge, en realidad no era una ilusiòn, la chica tenìa alas en lugar de brazos.

-¿Qué se siente tener alas?

La chica fue tomada por sorpresa por aquella pregunta – Si me dices que se siente tener brazos te digo que se siente tener alas dijo ella mientras le miraba seriamente.

-Tener brazos es realmente extraño… puede hacer de todo menos volar.

La chica arqueo una ceja no sabiendo que significaba esa respuesta-Me parece que los humanos son muy complicados, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo como todos los demàs humanos?

Antes tenìa dentro de mi al demonio Shukaku y no podìa dormir, supongo que me acostumbre y ahora duermo hasta muy tarde.

Me imagino que es muy molesto eso, pero yo puedo ayudarte dijo mientras le geñìa un ojo.

Movio un poco su ala sana y aparecio en la mano de Gaara un saquito blanco atado con una cuerda dorada.

Gaara arqueo una ceja ¿Qué es esto?

Es polvo para dormir, es màs efectivo que las pastillas y ayuda a descansar y a aumentar el chakra.

¿Por qué me diste esto? Es demasiado valioso.

Es algo comun de donde vengo en el Aburaya, es mi manera de agradecerte por haberte tomado tantas molestias por mi.

-No fue nada. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, donde te quedaras?

No puedo quedarme en tu mundo, tengo que buscar a la persona que me pidio el deseo y cumplirselo.

-Fui yo respondio Gaara secamente.

-Ya veo, pero me temo que hay un problema yo no puedo hacer llover, mi hermana Amegumo-chan esta enferma, por eso me enviaron en su lugar.

-Entonces la Diosa de la lluvia esta enferma, por eso hay esta terrible sequìa.

-Sì, pero no te preocupes yo intentare ayudar, pero primero debo esperar unas horas a que sane mi ala.

-En ese caso Hieru-sama le recomiendo que duerma un poco.

La chica se sonrojo al instante- Kyaaaaaaa, no me digas Sama, todos los dioses me dicen de cariño Mi.

Gaara arqueo una ceja confundido-Pero yo no soy un Dios, soy un simple humano.

-Tienes Razòn, pero me agradas quisiera que fueramos amigos.

Gaara sonrio, la chica era muy directa y sincera, esa era su naturaleza de Diosa, era extraño, supuestamente era una Diosa peligrosa que enamoraba a los hombres y los mataba con un beso robandoles su calor.

Un escalofrò tomo por sorpresa a Gaara la chica le miraba fijamente y tocaba suavemente el kanji de la frente de Gaara.

¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡¡¡Te conozco, cuando eras pequeño solias ser un chico muy solitario, siempre andabas con tu osito de peluche a todas partes.

-Es imposible que me conozcas espeto Gaara yo nunca llegue a verte.

-Pero yo sì, venìa a veces a la tierra para tratar de hacer amigos, pero los niños me rechazaban por mis alas, creìan que era un monstruo.

-¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a mi? Pudimos haber sido amigos.

-Porque Kami sama me descubrio y me prohibio que volviera a bajar. Me dijo que era muy pequeña y que no estaba preparada para este mundo.

-Nadie lo esta… contesto Gaara mientras de forma inexplicable unas lagrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

El pelirrojo se cubrio el rostro con sus manos-Alejate de mi por favor.

La chica lo rodio con sus alas y le abrazo suavemente, tranquilo, te comprendo…se que se siente estar solo, no llores por favor.

Gaara se seco las lagrimas como pudo reconfortado por el calido abrazo, esa chica fuera Diosa o no, tenìa algo que le hacia sentir diferente, querìa besarla, pero lo nego rotundamente, ella era una diosa y el un simple mortal.

La chica se sonrojo un poco y se aparto de el, nunca habìa sentido algo similar en su vida, sintio una sensación extraña en su interior, tenìa ganas de hacer algo, ¿Pero que? Miro con curiosidad los labios de Gaara, se sentía confundida, Kamisama le había advertido que nunca se enamorara de un humano, pero nunca le había explicado lo que era el amor.

El rostro de la Diosa mostraba confusión, y sin más rodeos se dispuso a preguntarle al pelirojo lo que le inquietaba.

-Oye… Gaara ¿Que es el amor?

El shinobi fue tomado por sorpresa por aquella pregunta, -¿Tu eres una Diosa y no lo sabes? ¿Acaso tu madre no te lo enseño?

La chica ladeo su cabeza, no comprendía lo que Gaara decía, ¿Madre? ¿Qué es una madre?

Gaara comprendio que la vida como Diosa debía ser diferente a la de los humanos, -Es complicado de explicar… yo no se mucho hacerca de eso.

El pelirrojo se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, le dolía mucho la cabeza, aquella chica había desatado muchos recuerdos dolorosos.

Mi (La Diosa) toco con su ala sana el lugar donde debía estar su corazón, hizo una mueca de dolor, parecía que de alguna forma ambos estuvieran interconectados.

Sin saber porque, guiada por un extraño impulso toco con su ala la adolorida y confundida cabeza del shinobi, al hacer esto un enorme resplandor cubrio sus cuerpos y ambos cayeron desmayados, como si un rayo los hubiera fulminado.

Gaara fue el primero en abrir los ojos, los restrego como si tuviera basura en ellos, no daba credito a lo que veía.

**Continuara…**

**Expresense y dejen un review ) See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 "Una noche en el Aburaya"**

**Hi! Una aclaración, aquí en mi fic le llamare a la tierra de los Dioses Aburaya, no tengo más comentarios, XD disfruten su lectura y onegai reviews!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Gaara no daba credito a lo que sus ojos veían…

Todo lo que veía a su alrededor era el cielo nocturno como nunca antes lo había visto, las estrellas parecían tener vida propia y se movían suavemente, bajo sus pies el suelo parecía hecho de cristal transparente, conforme caminaba sus huellas dejaban un pequeño rastro luminoso que desaparecía casa instantaneamenente después de aparecer, de pronto unas esferas de colores luminosos empezaron a surgir del cielo, estas empezaron a acercarcele, trataba de alejarlas como si fueran moscas, pero no podía tocarlas, parecía que tenían vida y que le miraban con curiosidad, después de unos segundos parecían cansarse de el y se alejaban desapareciendo en el firmamento, avanzo un poco más y vio en el suelo lo que creyo un liquido blanco, invadido por la curiosidad lo toco, al tocarlo tomo la apariencia del agua, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía sed y con algo de temor tomo un poco de esa sustancia entre sus manos y la bebio, cerro los ojos aliviado, era agua fresca.

Prosiguió su camino y vio a una niña pequeña mirando al infinito, tenía el cabello blanco largo y ojos azules, tenía puesto un kimono negro y un obi blanco,a pesar de que le daba la espalda sus razgos se apreciaban perfectamente, no cabía duda, era la Diosa de la muerte fría de niña. No entendía que estaba sucediendo ni donde estaba, pero seguro ella podía explicarle, trato de tocar su hombro para llamar su atención pero la atraveso como si fuera un fantasma, le hablo pero no le escuchaba, decidio observar lo que hacía, la chica se elevo por los aires con elegancia y se elevo alto, muy alto, como si quisiera atravesar el cielo, llego un punto en que la perdio de vista y fue entonces que la vio empezar a caer a una velocidad asombrosa, al impactar contra el cristal parecio desmayarse, pero nuevamente abrio los ojos, parecía que no le había dolido la caida, se levanto con algo de dificultad y luego toco el suelo y este se convirtió en una pantalla en la cual se observaba el planeta tierra.

Gaara se asomo con curiosidad y asombrado comprobo que la chica estaba viendo a un niño rubio llorar desconsolado mientras unos niños se burlaban de el.

Naruto… susurro Gaara, pero para su sorpresa comprobo que estaba equivocado, no solo se podían ver las imágenes, también escuchar los sonidos.

¡Yondaime es un baka! ¡Nunca podra ser ninja porque no puede controlar chakra!

¡Solo es un payaso! ¡Flojo y tonto!

Yondaime corría huyendo de las burlas.

La chica cerro los ojos y la imagen desaparecio.

-No es justo que yo no pueda ir a la tierra, mis hermanas casi nunca vienen y yo siempre estoy sola. Dicen que cuando me sienta sola y triste cante mi canción, pero no me sirve de nada, nadie jamas la escuchara.

La chica hizo aparecer una flauta plateada de la nada y para sorpresa de Gaara no pudo escuchar el sonido emitido por el instrumento.

Un fuerte resplandor cubrio a la Diosa y el shinobi perdio la conciencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gaara Mi había recibido una visita de su hermana mayor Amegumo-chan.

La diosa de la lluvia tenía el cabello gris largo, la piel blanca como la leche y ojos negros profundos, vestía una yukata de un suave tono plateado, su rostro delataba su tristeza.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor hermana?

La Diosa de la lluvia oculto su rostro y respondio con voz muy suave, Mi, ya estoy sana, ya he hecho llover en los lugares que me ha indicado Kami-sama, el me ha dicho que tu seras la unica que podra ayudar a esta aldea… me imagino que nuestro padre te ha de tener una prueba.

-Tu ya sabes de que se trata, verdad Amegumo-chan, ¿Por eso estas tan triste?

-No puedo engañarte hermanita, se de que se trata, sera una prueba muy difícil, pero confio en ti porque tus sentimientos son puros.

Mi sonrio, sus hermanas eran muy sabias y se preocupaban mucho por ella, todas comprendían lo difícil que sería ser una Diosa de su tipo.

Ahh! Mi-chan, se me olvidaba darte esto, -Amegumo hizo aparecer en el cuello de Mi un collar con un dije que parecía contener en su interior el cielo nocturno.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No te preocupes el dije activara su poder cuando sea necesario.

Dicho esto la Diosa de la lluvia desaparecio, dejando a Mi con el pelirrojo que parecía Dormir tranquilamente, la chica bostezo y se acerco a Gaara, sentía curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía dormir a alguien tan de cercan, además ella nunca antes había dormido, así que no sabía lo que sentía dormir, de pronto una sensación de entumecimiento le invadio ¿Que le pasaba, sus ojos le pesaban y tenía una extraña sensación de debilidad, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida placidamente a lado del shinobi de la arena.

**Continuara….**

**Onegai Reviews! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Qué es una Diosa?**

**Gomen! No he tenido tiempo ni dinero para actualizar, en fin en mis pocos tiempos libres he continuado mis fics y por eso estoy actualizando de golpe, Solo me falta actualizar mi fic ¿Ángel? Pero lo haré pronto, Tengan paciencia XD, espero que les guste este capitulo y por favor dejen review que eso me inspira. See ya! Your friend Shadowmew.**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Las Diosas obedecen a Kami-sama y cumplen sus ordenes para que todo este en armonía. Ellas son inmortales, capaces de controlar a la perfección los elementos de su Naturaleza pero incapaces de comprender la Naturaleza humana pues aunque habitan en el mundo humano cumpliendo sus labores, ellas no saben que es el dolor, no saben que es la muerte, viendo la fragilidad del ser humano tan solo como un proceso más de la armonía que les rodea._

Temari se froto los ojos desconcertada, Gaara parecía estar desmayado en el suelo de la sala junto a una chica con enormes alas blancas en vez de brazos.

-¿Gaara, estas bien? ¡Respondeme, no me asustes hermanito!

El shinobi de la arena abrio los ojos perezosamente, nunca había dormido tan bien en toda su vida y ahora lo primero que escuchaba era la angustiada voz de Temari diciendo incoherencias de una chica con alas.

-Hermanito... refunfuño Gaara, a pesar de que ya se llevaban mejor odiaba que su hermana se dirijiera a el de esa forma, después de todo ahora el tenía 16 años y era el Kazekage, sería vergonzoso que alguien la escuchara llamándole así.

-¿Quién es ella? Pregunto Temari confundida al ver que Gaara la miraba sorprendido.

El pelirrojo se acerco a la chica y la movio suavemente provocando que la chica despertara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

Se froto los ojos confundida, rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella y entonces se calmo y bostezo cansada.

La chica miro a Temari con curiosidad, y luego miro a Gaara.

-¿Quién es ella? Pregunto sin rodeos.

-Ella es mi hermana Mayor Temari, respondio tranquilamente el shinobi.

Mi parecio alegrarse y sonrio, luego se acerco lentamente a Temari y se le quedo viendo con expresión infantil de un niño que encuentra algo nuevo.

Temari molesta por la invasión de su espacio personal arqueo una ceja.

-¡¡Hey!!¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Estoy pintada o que?

Kyaaaaaa!!!! Grito la Diosa asustada mientras caía de espaldas sobre un atónito Gaara.

-¿Qué te pasa? pregunto Temari extrañada de la reacción de la chica, parece que acabas de ver un fantasma.

_-¡Puede verme!_ Murmuro ella asustada mientras Gaara le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La mano del pelirrojo toco su ala, eso la asusto aun más.

_-Puede tocarme..._

¿De que se trata todo esto? ¿Es una broma? Pregunto la rubia fastidiada.

Mi trato de atravesar la pared para huir al Aburaya como siempre lo hacía, pero no pudo y solo recibio un gran golpe en la cara, otra vez tenía que soportar esa sensación desagradable, _dolor_.

-Gaara miro seriamente a su hermana, ojala fuera una broma.

Kankurou entro a la sala bostezando, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

La rubia se estiro, moría de hambre, después de comer platicarían las cosas con calma.

Todos ya se habían presentado y comían tranquilamente a excepción de Mi, que nunca antes en su vida había comido.

Kankurou le sonrio y Mi se sonrojo mucho, no estaba acostumbrada a que le vieran o que le hablaran, podía hablar fácilmente con Gaara porque sentía algo especial hacia el que ni ella misma entendía, con los demás era diferente, tenía miedo que la lastimaran pero con Gaara se sentía segura.

Temari rió divertida ante la enorme timidez de la chica y Kankurou se sentía en las nubes a su lado, por primera vez sintio envidia de su hermano ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? Se repetía en su monologo mental mientras comía un pedazo de Hot cake.

Gaara corto una rebanada de Hot cake y le ordeno a Mi que comiera, la chica abrio la boca temerosa y mastico torpemente hasta que se acostumbro a hacerlo.

Temari y Kankurou miraron sorprendidos a su hermano.

-¿Qué? Pregunto el pelirrojo no admitiendo con su mirada preguntas ni quejas de sus hermanos.

-Nada... respondio nerviosa Temari.

-Dejala que coma sola, pareciera que no tiene manos refunfuño Kankurou.

La mirada de Gaara era de claro enojo –No es un Henge...

Mi se levanto de la mesa, no parecía triste, más bien miraba pensativa sus alas.

La chica miro a Gaara con determinación en su rostro.

No quiero permanecer más tiempo en tu mundo, debo regresar al Aburaya.

Temari se levanto y arqueo la ceja, bueno es hora de que nos expliques quien eres y de donde vienes.

La chica se levanto y miro con timidez a los presentes, soy Shi Hieru, vengo del Aburaya y estoy aquí porque tengo que...

El pelirrojo interrumpio sorprendiendo a todos... ella es mi invitada y no tiene que dar más explicaciones.

Mi se sonrojo mucho, toco sus mejillas aun no se acostumbraba a esa sensación.

-Ven conmigo, te enseñare tu habitación... dijo Gaara en un tono de voz imperativo.

La habitación de huéspedes era sencilla, una cama, un armario, una lampara y una ventana adornada con fantasmales cortinas blancas.

-Te quedaras aquí mientras encuentras donde vivir, tengo que ir a mi despacho, te vendre a ver después.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse Mi se aferro al brazo del shinobi en una muda suplica de que se quedara con ella.

Sin saber bien porque Gaara puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Todo estara bien- susurro mientras se apartaba lentamente y la dejaba sola.

Ya sola en su nueva habitación su hermana Amegumo apareció, se le veía cansada.

Mi sintio ganas enormes de abrazarla, pero al intentarlo la atraveso y cayo al suelo, confundida las lagrimas empezaron a caer.

_¿Por qué no puedo recordar su nombre?_

Hermana, ¿Qué sucedió conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

A diferencia de Mi, Amegumo si podía tocarla y la ayudo a levantarse, después le acaricio suavemente sus mejillas limpiando sus lagrimas.

A eso he venido Mi, he venido a informarte que esta pasando... Pronto tendras que tomar una gran desición y por eso Kami-sama te convirtió en humana, por eso no puedes tocarme por eso no recuerdas mi nombre... el collar que te di sirve para que no olvides tu hogar, en el puedes ver el Aburaya.

-¿Cuál es esa desición?

Pero no hubo respuesta... su hermana había desaparecido.

Las lagrimas caian desesperadamente, no sabía como detenerse, Temari escucho sus sollozos y entro al cuarto creyendo que le pasaba algo malo.

-¿Por qué lloras? Tranquilizate, no puede ser tan malo... cuentamelo, ¡ puedes confiar en mi! La rubia le guiño un ojo animándola a hablar.

Mi tomo aire dispuesta a hablar pero Temari la interrumpio.

¿Cómo te gusta que te llamen?

La chica se seco unas lagrimas e hipando contesto Mi.

-Bien Mi, desahogate, cuentamelo todo.

-Se que no me vas a creer... pero, soy una Diosa de la muerte fría y me transformaron en humana por Kami-sama, estoy atrapada en tu mundo hasta que tome una desición importante y no se sobre que se trata.

-Wow... debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero hubiera sido más facil si te hubieran dicho de que se trata. ¿Cómo se supone que sepas que hacer?

-No lo se... y lo peor de todo es que estoy olvidándome de toda mi vida de Diosa.

-Mmm... creo saber de que se trata, a lo mejor tienes que decidir si quieres ser humana o ser Diosa.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Es lo más lógico!

Temari sonrio, ya hablas como toda una humana, bueno vamos a buscar unos libros que hablen sobre Diosas.

¿A dónde vamos?

A la biblioteca, si alguien te pregunta porque tienes alas en lugar de brazos dices que estas practicando un Henge, Ok?.

-Sí...sea lo que sea Henge.

En las calles todos se les quedaban viendo y la pobre de Mi que no estaba acostumbrada al escrutinio de los ojos humanos solo repetía temerosa, Henge, Henge...Henge.

Después de salir de la biblioteca Mi ya estaba un poco más acostumbrada a las personas y caminaba un poco alejada de Temari.

Pasaron junto a unos niños jugando pelota y para mala suerte de Mi esta cayo sobre su cabeza, ella intento regresarselas pero con sus alas no podía y el balon se le escapaba de entre sus plumas que ahora estaban sucias por el contacto con la arena.

¡Es un monstruo! Grito uno de los niños y los demás huyeron asustados.

Las personas empezaron a murmurar en voz baja comentarios crueles. De pronto alguien arrojo un tomate al rostro de Mi, sucesivamente la gente empezo a gritar y arrojarle más vegetales mientras que Temari sacaba su abanico para protegerla.

_¡Monstruo, no necesitamos a más como tu en la aldea!_

¡Ustedes son los Monstruos! Grito Mi mientras una fuerte Aura azul le rodeaba.

-Calmate le rogo Temari, solo empeoraras las cosas.

La chica solo lloro y apreto los puños, una sensación de que algo le quemaba por dentro la hizo reaccionar.

_Esto es peligroso... no puedo dejar que me domine la ira._

Un nuevo proyectil le fue arrojado, esta vez por uno de los niños, no se trataba de un vegetal... una piedra cayo de forma sorpresiva en la frente de mi, Temari se mostro preocupada.

-¡¡¡Ser humano es horrible...!!! ¿Cómo soportan vivir? ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¿Por qué?

La chica toco su frente en ella había una sustancia roja, la había visto tantas veces y nunca había entendido que significaba eso para los seres humanos, sin embargo la molestia que sentía era pequeña, algo le incomodaba más, había un lugar en su cuerpo donde algo se movía y le dolía mucho. Se abrazo así misma en un instinto por defenderse, mientras recordaba algo... creo que le llaman Corazón... murmuro Mi para si misma.

Temari le abrazo con ternura ahogando sus lamentos, mientras cierta confusión invadía a los presentes.

Una anciana se acerco a la chica y le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro.

-_Perdoname _dijo la anciana mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Mi sonrio, y susurro un leve gracias mientras la anciana se marchaba y todos volvían a sus asuntos.

Las personas son tan extrañas y crueles... susurro la kunoichi.

Temari le revolvió con cariño el pelo a Mi, ¿Ves? Ser humano no es tan malo ¿Quieres comer un helado de chocolate?

¡Sí quiero, quiero probar todos los sabores!

Mi corría alegre mientras Temari miraba su cartera casi vacia... ¡He creado un monstruo!

_5 Minutos después._

¿Qué 5000 Yens por un helado? Bufo la rubia histerica.

Lo siento señorita pero debido a la escasez de agua comer helado se ha vuelto un gran lujo.

-¡Es cierto... lo olvidaba! Grito Mi sorprendiendo al vendedor de Helados y a Temari.

La rubia comía apresurada su helado, hacía mucho calor y se derretía rápidamente ¿Qué recordaste? Ha, este helado es tuyo.

-Vine aquí a cumplir el Deseo de Gaara.

Primero come tu helado que me costo una fortuna y luego me dices.

La chica imito a la rubia y empezo a reirse, hace cosquillas en mi lengua.

-Vaya eres la primera persona que conozco que le da risa comer helado.

El resto del regreso a casa había sido tranquilo pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su casa Mi cruzo las piernas...

-Temari... siento algo raro.

¡Demonios! No me digas que es la primera vez que tienes que ir al baño...

-¿Qué es baño? Respondio mientras se mordía los labios de la desesperación. ¡Creo que voy a estallar!

¡Corre! Le ordeno Temari llegando rápidamente a su casa y olvidando que no había absolutamente nada en su alacena.

Después de llegar y de que Mi aprendiera acerca de las necesidades fisiológicas (muy a su pesar) Temari empezo a leer la información acerca de las Diosas.

_Delicadas, hermosas, de apariencia siempre joven, son capaces de tener contacto físico con los seres materiales, pero estos no pueden tocarlas pues son espíritus superiores, aunque tienen sentido del tacto no esta desarrollado, no saben que es el deseo carnal... son invisibles para los seres humanos aunque su presencia puede ser percibida algunas veces como corrientes extrañas de viento_

Al principio La chica le escuchaba atentamente pero de pronto lo único que Mi escuchaba era Bla, bla, bla... hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

-Vaya, se quedo totalmente dormida, no la culpo si le hubieran leído a Gaara esto de niño igual hubiera hecho lo mismo.

El pelirrojo las había estado observando por corto tiempo, Mi lo tenía intrigado era fascinante, tanta inocencia no podía ser posible, ni siquiera en una Diosa.

-Hola hermano ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Cansado... ¿Qué tal el tuyo? Escuche los rumores sobre una chica monstruo que fue linchada con vegetales, ¿Les hicieron daño?

-Nada serio, solo le hicieron un pequeño raspón en la frente a Mi, ¿Sabes? creo que tu amiga se acostumbrara muy pronto a vivir con nosotros.

-Ella debe regresar a su hogar, no pertenece a nuestro mundo, tarde o temprano ella no podra contenerse y mostrara su verdadera forma: Shi Hieru una despiadada Diosa de la muerte Fría.

- No estoy tan segura, Kami-sama la envio a descubrir quien es. En años humanos debe tener entre 12 y 15 años.

_-No importa su edad se convertirá en lo que su Naturaleza le dicte._

La kunoichi se erizo, el tono de voz de su hermano era sombrío.

La mirada del shinobi de la arena era de tristeza, se había empezado a encariñar de Mi, por eso luchaba en alejar toda idea de pensar en permanecer a su lado, se sentía preocupado por ella y eso no era bueno sobre todo sabiendo que muchas personas ya sabían de la existencia de Mi y creían que era un Demonio, sin duda el no la podría ocultar para siempre y el consejo de la aldea se encargaría de exiliarla tarde o temprano y el no podría hacer nada al respecto o tendría que renunciar a ser Kazekage.

Temari voy a descansar un rato...bajare para la cena.

-Ok, nos vemos.

_Pov Temari¿Qué tanto pensara Gaara?_

Kankurou llego aporreando la puerta se le veía malhumorado.

-Voy a tomar un baño, ¡odio este calor!, ¿Porque Demonios no llueve? Así no tendríamos que racionar tanto el agua.

La rubia solto una pequeña risita... con la escasez de agua el señorito no se podía dar sus acostumbrados baños de princesa.

Mientras su hermano balbuceaba maldiciones Temari recostaba en el sillon de la sala a Mi quien dormía apaciblemente.

La kunoichi moría de hambre y se dirijio a la cocina para prepararse algo, pero lo único que encontro fue el refrigerador y la alacena tan vacías como su estomago y una cucaracha muerta al lado de la estufa.

-Uyyy...seguro murió de inanición.

Bueno, ha sido un día cansado, ordenare una pizza de jamón y champiñones.

Cuando llego la Pizza fue a buscar un plato y lo que encontró le hizo salir corriendo de la cocina había una pila gigantesca de platos y ollas sucios.

_¡Gracias por los platos y vasos desechables!_ Penso para si misma.

¡Yo igual quiero Pizza! dijo Kankurou agarrando la revanada más grande.

Abusivo-Refunfuño Temari. 

-Por eso estas como estas... Lo bueno es que tu invitaste la Pizza.

-¿Qué? Otra vez agarraste mi billetera, ¡Pero si la escondí muy bien! ¡Malditas habilidades de kunoichi!

-Na... te equivocas,solo fue intuición femenina.

Esto esta muy aburrido ... Voy a poner un poco de música en volumen bajo.

_----No me puedo quejar soy un ser humano... No me puedo quejar estoy condenado.----_

La rubia se levanto y cambio de canción, ¡Hasta la radio se burla de mi!

..._¡Hoy te toca ser feliz!_

-Así esta mejor.

¿Otra vez Mago de Arroz? Pregunto el Marionetista. La semana pasada te obsesionaste con esa canción.

Temari puso una cara maliciosa.

-¿Prefieres que ponga mi Cd de la Cucaracha loca?

-Nooooooo! Todo menos eso, así esta bien.

La rubia bostezo, de pronto le había entrado sueño, bueno te dejo hermano ya me voy a dormir.

-Ok, voy a escuchar Música en mi IpdNinja, Hasta mañana.

La kunoichi entro a la habitación de su hermano menor y noto que dormía intranquilo, el clima estaba cambiando, las cortinas rojas se movían violentamente por el aire humedo, la rubia cerro la ventana y cubrió suavemente a su hermano, aun le costaba trabajo que pudiera dormir, pero ella hacía todo lo que podía para facilitarle las cosas.

Temari se retiro a su habitación y se acurruco en su cama sonriendo al recordar lo ultimo que vio por la ventana de su hermano... nubes negras.

**Continuara...**

**Les gusto, les aburrió, lo odiaron? Exprésense y dejen un review!**

**Nota de la autora:Cualquier bizarra coincidencia con objetos y canciones de la vida real son solo cameos, luego no quiero broncas de derechos de autor o.o No tengo para pagar abogados.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!!!! Hace mucho que no actualizo, Gomen! Pero no se preocupen regreso mi inspiración, el fic esta tomando una dirección que no esperaba pero me ha gustado su avance, Onegai! dejenme un review y dejenme saber su opinión.**

_**Capitulo 4**_

"**El corazón sabe lo que la mente ignora" **

_La kunoichi entro a la habitación de su hermano menor y noto que dormía intranquilo, el clima estaba cambiando, las cortinas rojas se movían violentamente por el aire humedo, la rubia cerro la ventana y cubrió suavemente a su hermano, aun le costaba trabajo que pudiera dormir, pero ella hacía todo lo que podía para facilitarle las cosas._

_Temari se retiro a su habitación y se acurruco en su cama sonriendo al recordar lo ultimo que vio por la ventana de su hermano... nubes negras._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Pasaron quince días después de que esas nubes llegaron, pero nada ocurría, el calor ahora era más sofocante las fuerzas de los habitantes de la aldea se agotaban, se escuchaban rumores sobre un demonio femenino, se decía que la aldea había sido maldecida y el peor rumor de todos se temía una invasión por parte de alguna de las aldeas enemigas.

En el mercado de la aldea la tarde permanecía intranquila, habían muchas personas gritando por los precios de la comida cada vez más inalcanzables, las raciones de agua del todo injustas un litro de agua por familia al día, el control que había llevado el Kazekage esos dos meses de sequía llegaba a su fin y el caos era algo ya imposible de ocultar.

En su casa Gaara miraba apático la ventana observando las enormes nubes negras, molesto con los rumores preocupado por como el calor lo estaba afectando, cada vez le era más difícil pensar claro.

Siendo el Kazekage en secreto había decidido no tomar agua para que los demás pudieran aprovecharla, sus labios estaban secos y partidos, su piel estaba más palida que lo usual y su mirada parecía estar en otro mundo distante.

Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a el le daba la espalda y se marchaba a otro lugar, su orgullo así se lo dictaba, sus hermanos trataban de infundirle animo pero era inútil.

¿Pero que había ocurrido con Mi?

Se había vuelto silenciosa y huía de las personas, cada vez que le mencionaban a Gaara ella parecía querer sonreír pero algo se lo impedía

Harta de la situación Temari decidió ponerse de acuerdo con Kankurou para que cada uno por su cuenta averiguara que le ocurría al shinobi y a la Diosa.

La chica rubia entro en silencio a la habitación de Mi, la diosa se encontraba arrodillada dándole la espalda.

_-Temari...¿Puedes ayudarme?_

El tono de voz era calmado, vacío, sin vida.

La kunoichi se acerco y toco suavemente su espalda como muestra de afecto.

-Claro, solo dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-¿Puedes verme, por favor y decirme que ves?

Temari se acerco a ella y la miro de frente, su rostro lucía sin vida y había en el surcos de lagrimas secas que seguramente habían caido durante toda la noche.

En ese instante sin desearlo dos lagrimas escaparon de Temari, la kunoichi toco su rostro húmedo, no comprendió que había pasado, solo sintió que su corazón en ese instante había latido de una forma diferente, como si pudiera entender algo que su mente desconocía.

-Veo mucha tristeza... una tristeza tan profunda... que me ha hecho llorar sin saber porque.

Mi se levanto con un tremendo esfuerzo, Temari sin saber porque se alejo de ella, sintio miedo, un miedo terrible a una fuerza totalmente desconocida para ella.

La ahora humana se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y en un hilo de voz saco de su letargo a la kunoichi.

_¿Sabes porque tienes miedo, Temari-chan?_

-No... Dijo Temari mientras parecía recuperarse de aquel sentimiento que la había golpeado de forma desconocida.

Mi sonrió tristemente_- Eso es porque aun no has encontrado a la persona que amas¿Pero sabes? Tu corazón no ignora lo que siento, eso es lo más extraño de los seres humanos, que todos tenemos un lazo único y desconocido capaz de burlar al propio pensamiento._

Sin decir más, Mi dejo a Temari sola en la habitación, la kunoichi tuvo un mal presentimiento, sin saber porque se dirigió a la frontera sur de la aldea a toda velocidad, por su parte Kankurou se dirigía a la habitación de Gaara cuando le ataco el mismo presentimiento, sin pensarlo se dirigió a toda prisa a la frontera sur encontrándose en el camino a Temari.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto extrañada Temari, se supone que deberías estar con Gaara.

-Se que pensaras que es una tontería pero siento que tengo que ir a la frontera sur.

Ambos se detuvieron tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Algo muy extraño esta ocurriendo... dijo la rubia sintiendo un poco de frío en las corrientes de aire.

-Lo se dijo Kankurou, mientras venía hacía aquí una señora me dijo que Gaara había ordenado que todos se refugiaran en la zona sur de la ciudad, porque viene una tormenta de arena.

El rostro de Temari mostraba confusión y enojo ¿Por qué no nos aviso¿Qué esta tramando hacer Gaara?

-Lo mejor será llegar a la frontera sur y averiguar que esta sucediendo. Dijo Kankurou mientras emprendía nuevamente la marcha.

Temari solo hizo un gesto de aprobación y permaneció en silencio mientras iba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

En el fondo de su ser Temari se aferraba a unas palabras que habían llegado a ella en un día ventoso, el día en que había decidido convertirse en kunoichi: **"Para sobrevivir la mente debe ignorar al corazón"**

Mientras tanto en la frontera sur de la aldea de la arena un grupo de ninjas de la niebla se ocultaban por un fuerte Jutsu de Ilusión.

_-¿Todos están listos?_

-Solo estamos en espera de sus ordenes Señor.

**Continuara.**

**Aquí esta la contestación de los reviews que han sido tan amables de enviarme, muchas Gracias!**

**Rakna:** Me alegra saber que te guste mi fic, Gaara es un personaje especial, muchas veces es malinterpretado pero tiene su encanto, ne? Ojala y sigas conociendo más de la serie porque la verdad tiene de todo, respecto a que tiene que hacer la Diosa, Aun no lo se pero poco a poco se aclaran mis ideas, estoy tratando de que el fic no sea prevesible, ojala y continúes leyendo el fic, gracias por el review!

**Camila:** Gomen! Ya se que la curiosidad mata, lo mismo me han hecho a mi otros fics, pero es que cuando la inspiración se va de vacaciones no hay quien la regrese y la mía ya volvió! (ya era hora XD ne?) Yo igual soy Fan de Gaara (Lo amo!!!)por eso estoy escribiendo lo mejor posible tratando que las cosas sean interesantes y que todos podamos disfrutar del pelirrojo más sexy de Naruto, por otra parte, Gracias por tu apoyo, me has animado muchísimo, gracias por tu review!

**Kristuky:** **Perdon** por dejarte con la intriga... pero habra más de Gaara en el siguiente capitulo, Upssssss! Más intriga, XD jajaja

**Kisame: **Hola!! Gracias por el review! Por fin actualize! Ni yo me lo creo, si esta interesante la historia, solo a mi se me ocurren estas cosas, el amor es complicado cuando tienes hambre, jeje se nota que tengo hambre? Cuidate y que estés bien, See Ya!

**Hikaru-chan:** ¿Que veía Gaara? A Neji bailando cumbia y por eso no creía lo que veía, jajaja estoy de buen humor (que raro, ne?) no me gusta dejar en suspenso es que se me acaba la inspiración en el momento adecuado ;) Cuidate y ojala nos veamos pronto, gracias por el review!


End file.
